Cyrus Falk Wiki
Cyrus Falk Cyrus Benjamin Falk (born on the 2nd day of the month of Frostmoot in the year 982) was the first banker in the prime material plane, accomplished writer, Noble, part time map maker and funder (financier) of the adventuring group, Deus ex He has written several books pertaining to the adventures and members of Deus ex, first being, Deus Ex Machina: A Tale of Improbable Events, which he started writing at the age of 33 in the year 1015. Cyrus has also written an autobiography, Cyrus Falk, A Story of Success, that was started five years later. Early Life Cyrus was born in Neverwinter, on the Sword Coast. He was the only child of the Falk family, one of the oldest families in Neverwinter. At the age of 7, his family hired Noah Baker 2 , a tutor/pedagoge, to teach him economics, rhetoric, history, mathematics and philosophy. At the age of 17, his family decided to send him to Clarity, Institute Of Greater Learning in Sundabar. He graduated when he was 21 and started Falk Loaning (a practice now known as banking) soon after. Career Using some of his father’s money, Cyrus began banking in the year 1003. He a rocky start because the concept of giving someone money and expecting money in return with interest was foreign and shrouded in mystery. He began looking into who would need the financial aid and would have the potential to pay it back. Through his research and connections, news came to Cyrus that Mossy Pine Farm could not afford new equipment and he decided to offer them his services. Reluctantly, they accepted his offer and slowly got back on their feet. After seeing his mediocre success on the small scale, he decided to help small and upcoming business rather than focus on personal investments. After much success, Falk hired Albert Harpe and Set Hershon to help him on account of his growing reputation.2 Falk Loaning has loaned and help raise several businesses in and around Neverwinter such as: Give and Cake, Mason Brewing Co., The Mystique Big Top, and The Red Star Bar. Personal Life In the year 1021, he married Kate Willis (987-1043), daughter of Javan Wilis (943-1024) (citation needed), local lord, successful merchant, poet. Together, they had: ' ' * John Falk (1023-1082), who married Amelia Sturges (1026-1087) * Juliet Falk (1025-1087), who married George Hale Mason (1019-1080) * Sarah Falk (1026-1030), who died young ' ' Whenever Cyrus had free time, he would often walk along the path leading away from Neverwinter and either write about his day in one of his various journals (possible situation), or make a map along the path he traveled. He was hardly seen outside of his establishment and would try to stay out of trouble in the political sphere, unless it involved the fellowship known as Deus Ex. Involvement With Deus Ex In the year 1012, Cyrus had invested in Mason Brewing CO. a total sum of 7200 gold coins ($123,552) and ordered it to be transported via caravan, however letters sent from Mason Brewing CO. indicated that the caravan had never arrived. Cyrus was furious and demanded action, but had little to no idea how to investigate the situation. He hired local authorities to continue the delivery of the gold, then set a high priced bounty for the missing gold. Many eye witness accounts state that he could be seen impatiently pacing in his study throughout the following week, frantically pacing and sometimes even shouting. “This situation is absolutely ridiculous & asinine! I paid that caravan handsomely and had the finest guards, I am not sure if I should be aggravated or amazed by this predicament.”-Cyrus 1 A group of four had arrived at his estates gate and claimed to have killed the ones responsible, a bandit gang called “The Wild Things”, along with delivering all the money to Mason Brewing CO. From his study, he eyed the four and came to the conclusion that it was just another band of poor mercenaries attempting to claim the reward. In a rage, he ordered that the manors guards take the group away, however a letter from Mason Brewing CO. that was received the day after indicated that all of the money was delivered by people matching those at the gate. Cyrus then invited the group back to his manor to formally apologize and pay them with a bonus for his emotional outburst. After their first encounter, Cyrus would periodically call on the group in times of need. Whenever Deus Ex needed money, he would lend it if promised a small percentage of their spoils. Death Cyrus Falk on the 23d of Highsun in the year of 1055. He died due to a heart attack he had in his study. A maid on the lower floor stated that she heard his footsteps going out of his study, then into his children's old rooms, then back to his bedroom. He was found dead lying in his bed with his sheets pulled up holding a note that said, “I have mismanaged my time.” It is believed that he was looking for his children, however due to his business he was not with them. Legacy His oldest son, John Falk, took over the business after his father's death, but was never as influential. In memory of his father, John Falk bought a casino and named it The Cyrus Casino. Falk left his estate to his daughter and split his wealth between his children, about 317,448 golden coins.($272,370,370) Citation 1 Falk, Cyrus. (1015). "Deus Ex Machina: A Tale of Improbable Events." 2 Falk, Cyrus. (1020). "Cyrus Falk, A Story of Success"Category:Browse